bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
Triple H
Triple H is a professional wrestler currently a member of the Bobson Wiki universe in the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. He was the first ever World Heavyweight Champion in the league's history. History First Ever World Heavyweight Champion Triple H began his SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 career by becoming the first ever World Heavyweight Champion through his victory in a 30 man battle royal. Triple H's first opponent for the belt would end up being Chavo Guerrero, who won a 8 man tournament to earn a shot at the championship at Backlash. Chavo gained momentum on RAW with a six man tag team victory over the Game. However, Triple H prevailed in their World Title match at Backlash that took place in the Hell In A Cell. His next opponent would be JBL, who emphaticly won a Beat The Clock challenge by beating Mr Perfect in 2 minutes. Their match took place at Judgement Day in the first ever 30 man Ironman match. Triple H ultimately lost that match after JBL secured the winning fall with just a minute to spare and lost the championship in the process. He invoked his rematch clause for ECW One Night Stand as the two would face off in a TLC match. But once again, Triple H suffered defeat. Quest To Regain The World Title Triple H tried effortlessly to regain his championship. He first took part in the All-American Battle Royal to crown a number one contender for The Great American Bash, but was the last man eliminated by Johnny Nitro. After defeating Nitro in a tag team match the RAW after the Bash, Triple H put himself right back in the title picture. He defeating Gregory Helms and Hulk Hogan to earn another shot at JBL's title at Summerslam. A stipulation was added that if Triple H lost again, he would not recieve another shot at the championship as long as JBL was champion. Triple H agreed as long as they made it a Hell In A Cell match. At Summerslam however, Triple H was once again defeated. One Last Title Shot Despite being ommited from ever recieving a title shot as long as JBL was champion, Triple H demanded one last chance at the title. JBL agreed to let Triple H in a six man elimination match the next night on RAW. If Triple H won, he would advance to the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Unforgiven. However, if Triple H lost he would have been fired. However, Triple H came out on top to book his place in the Chamber match at Unforgiven. After a loss to Gregory Helms on the following week's RAW it was announced that if Triple H lost the Chamber match, he would not recieve another shot at the championship AT ALL until the Royal Rumble. Triple H was determined to win the championship again and went into the match the favourite after defeating Jim Neidhart for the #6 spot. At Unforgiven, he eliminated both Helms and Neidhart and made the final two with JBL. However, a distraction by The Shield cost him the match. Feud With Gregory Helms Triple H would not reappear until the RAW before No Mercy, where he was in a fatal four way match with Helms, The Great Khali and Mr Kennedy. Helms prevented HHH from winning the match with multiple Shining Wizards on the outside while Khali pinned Kennedy. HHH demanded a match with Helms which he would get at the No Mercy PPV itself. Triple H defeated Helms. The Royal Rumble Triple H would not appear on RAW or SmackDown! for the next two months, but did appear at Survivor Series and Armageddon in battle royals. After Armageddon, Triple H declared his intention of taking part in the Royal Rumble match and challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. He gained a lot of momentum beforehand by defeating Bret Hart on SmackDown! Triple H entered the Rumble match as the #29 entrant and would eliminated The Shield leader Finlay. He made the final two, but was eliminated by long-time rival JBL. Road To Wrestlemania Triple H would then recieve mixed fortunes, losing to Finlay on RAW but defeating Edge on SmackDown! a few weeks later. He took part in one of the six man ladder matches to earn a Hardcore Championship match at Wrestlemania, but his lack of care about the title cost him the match. He would appear at Wrestlemania as a surprise member of Team Neidhart in the Five On Five Elimination match against the Hart Foundation. Triple H wound up being the first member of his team eliminated after being pinned by Edge. However, his team ended up winning the match as the Hart Foundation was dissolved. Trivia *Triple H was the first ever winner of the World Heavyweight Championship. *Technically, Triple H was the winner of the first ever Royal Rumble match at the start of the SVR 07 league. However, it is not really considered as an OFFICIAL Royal Rumble as it was for the World Heavyweight Championship and was just refered to as a 30 Man Battle Royal. Ironically in the first OFFICIAL Royal Rumble, he was runner up to the man he lost the World Title to... JBL. *He was the first man eliminated for Team Neidhart in the Five On Five Survivor Series match. *In the WWE 2K universe, he is the only man to have ever successfully defended his championship after a Money In The Bank cash-in. Randy Orton cashed in his RAW Money In The Bank briefcase for a ECW title shot against Triple H, just before Triple H's TLC title defense against Big John Studd. Triple H retained the championship and would also defend the championship again against Big John Studd that same show. *Triple H is the only man in the WWE 2K universe to have successfully defended a championship twice on one show, successfully defending the ECW Championship against Randy Orton and Big John Studd in two separate matches at TLC. *Currently, he is the only person to have ever won the Royal Rumble in two separate leagues. He won the unofficial Royal Rumble in the SVR 07 universe to win the World Heavyweight Championship and won the SVR 06 GM Mode Royal Rumble to earn a WWE title shot at WrestleMania. Championships and Accomplishments WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2006 *Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *Royal Rumble Winner WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2007 *World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *Won the unofficial Royal Rumble to become the inagural World Heavyweight Champion. *Runner up in the official Royal Rumble match WWE 2K *ECW Championship (2 Times) *World Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) Category:Wrestlers